Home is Where the Heart is
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Non-massacre, post Fourth Ninja War. Ever since the war ended, Sakura has been acting strange, she feels alone and homesick for the world she cannot return to. But Sasuke, who has held a candle to her since childhood, gives her the confidence to live again. What was supposed to be their happy ending turned into a nightmare when darkness forces her to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

_**This sprang up out of nowhere and would not leave me alone until it was written down.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**_

* * *

"Woo, that mission took longer than necessary." Shisui commented, putting his ANBU gear inside his locker.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Itachi couldn't help but comment as he removed his arm guards.

Shisui turned to his cousin, "I didn't know there would be a bomb shooting us sky high from underneath us, geez." he defended himself indignantly.

"Hn, you were taking a leak when that happened. So that made things worse for us." Sasuke said, glaring at his cousin after he finished dressing himself in regular shinobi clothes.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Shisui said, still embarrassed by what occurred during their mission. His eyes caught a trail of blood running down Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke, you're injured." he said, pointing at the blood seeping through Sasuke's shirt at the shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his shoulder and merely brushed it off with his trademark 'Hn.'

Itachi turned to Sasuke and saw the blood, "Sasuke, you can't ignore something like that. You need to get it checked out before you go home." he ordered, acting as Sasuke's older brother and captain.

Sasuke turned his nose away, "I'll be fine, just give it a few days and it'll heal up." he said, refusing to follow Itachi's orders.

Shisui closed his locker and leaned against it, "Sasuke, this is the fourth time you've brushed off an injury like this." he said, crossing arms and watching his cousin's stoic expression before an idea came to mind, "Is it maybe because of a certain pink haired angel in a nurse's outfit that's got you all shy?" he said teasingly, getting the reaction he wanted when a blush sprouted on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at the smirking Shisui, "I am not, it's just...these injuries are no big deal, okay?" he said, failing to come up with a better excuse.

"Sasuke, come on, you've been pining for her since you were genin. I mean, it's been obvious, and you still haven't moved past the whole 'just friends' phase." Shisui said, pointing out the crush Sasuke had on Sakura for years.

Sasuke blushed, knowing that his cousin was right as Itachi smirked in agreement. Sasuke looked to the side, "I don't wanna pressure her. The last thing I want is to rush her into it." he said, feeling like a coward as he thought of his life long crush.

"Seriously Sasuke, I've seen glaciers move faster than the speed you're going." Shisui said, stating the obvious as Sasuke glared at him before he continued, "Just ask her out, tell her how you feel. She's not gonna be single forever you know, so you can't let the opportunity pass when it's standing right in front of you." he said this so encouragingly, that even Itachi was impressed.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, "He's right little brother, besides, she's a very nice girl and the best part is that she puts up with you." he said smirking, making Shisui laugh and Sasuke glare at both of them.

"I'm not sure if Shisui's advice will work though, we've been friends for years, and to tell her how I feel will only ruin it." Sasuke said, having thought long and hard about the impact his feelings will have on her.

Shisui sighed, "Right, okay, we tried giving you advice, so it's time to bring out the big guns. If you don't ask her out, I will." he threatened, earning him the Uchiha Death Glare from Sasuke, "Don't you dare."

"Then suck it up and ask her out already." Shisui said, feeling a little impatient with the younger Uchiha who insists on being a coward.

Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep himself from yelling profanities at his cousin before he conceded, "Okay fine, I'll ask her out tonight after she heals me." he said as he took his bag and left the room.

It was silent for a good few seconds before Shisui turned to Itachi with a grin, "Told you it would work." Itachi chuckled under his breath before handing the amount of money owed to Shisui for losing a bet. __

* * *

 _ **What do you think, did you like it? Leave me a review if this caught your interest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat outside on her porch that night, staring up at the full moon and stars with a faraway expression. She wore a plain yukata with a red outer robe with white cherry blossom designs resting on her shoulders. Her Hair was worn loose and flowing down her back until it gathered on the wooden floor.

Her house was japanese style, a little outside the village, and was surrounded by nature to give her some privacy. This isolated piece of land that she called her own gave her peace of mind and tranquility, it allowed her to be alone with her thoughts.

Sakura sighed, as she saw the cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze, catching her hair in the wind for a moment. ' _It's already been two years since the war. Ten years since I came to this village...to this world.'_ she thought to herself, knowing that she was approaching the anniversary that marks the day she arrived in the Leaf Village.

Sakura closed her eyes, "I know you're there, Sasuke." she said, not looking in his direction before he stepped out of the shadows.

Sasuke wasn't surprised, "Glad to know that you're still the sensor type I remember." he said with a small smirk.

Sakura smiled lightly as Sasuke came to sit beside her on the floor and he asked, "Everything alright?"

Sakura turned her head to look at him, "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep is all?" she said, before asking, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke lifted up his sleeve to reveal an injury marring his shoulder, although it was bandaged, the blood was seeping through. Sakura sighed with a slight smile, "Of course." before placing a hand on his shoulder and started healing the wound. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" she asked as she stitched him up.

"You remember the last time I went to get patched up when you weren't there." Sasuke said, making Sakura chuckle with a nod, "Oh yeah, two nurses tried to molest you during your check up." she said, laughing at the memory when she walked in on that situation. Sasuke smirked lightly as Sakura started to bandage up his arm.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his former teammate, the way her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, how her hair shimmered with its shine and how her green eyes sparkled as she remained focused on her task.

Sakura looked up to meet his onyx eyes, "Something the matter?" she asked, having felt her Sasuke's gaze on her for quite a while.

Sasuke went red a little in embarrassment at being caught staring before turning his face away, "Not really." Sakura giggled lightly at his answer, not buying it, but not pushing it as she finished up her work, "All done." she said as her hands left his injury.

Sasuke inspected his newly bandaged wound, not at all surprised when he didn't feel any pain. "Thanks." he said, looking back at Sakura who smiled in response, "No problem." she said before going back to looking up at the night sky.

Sasuke noticed the subtle change in her expression, as though she was lost in a sad memory, with only the sky to console her.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong?" he asked, making Sakura turn to him in confusion, only to be taken aback by that strange look in his eyes. This caused her to look down in order to hide her blush, "W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered, berating herself for how she must've sounded.

Sasuke moved closer until his shoulder tapped hers, "I'm not stupid. I've known you for a long time to know that this time of year bothers you. But the question is; why." he said, looking directly at her, willing her to meet his gaze, or at least answer.

Sakura could feel the heat that radiated off Sasuke's body as she listened to him. She hoped that no one would notice her behavior whenever her anniversary came around, but it looks like she slipped somewhat.

She sighed as she looked at the sky, knowing that Sasuke was watching, "Ten years." was all she said as Sasuke stared at her in confusion before she went on, "It will now be ten years since I came to this village." Sadness filled her heart as she thought of what this anniversary also marked, "It will also be ten years since I was separated from my family."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at this information. Of course he and his teammates knew that Sakura didn't have any relatives in the village...or anywhere for that matter.

Sakura let out a humorless laugh, "A whole decade of waiting. How time sure flies when you're fighting and then just realizing how much you've been missing your family throughout the years." she said, looking down, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Is that why you shut yourself in each year?" Sasuke asked, noting how she would disappear for a whole week once a year.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, a personal request I made to the Hokage and allow me to mourn the family that has yet to find me." she paused as the cherry blossom petals flew by, "I always wonder how they're doing now that I've officially lived a lifetime without them." she faced Sasuke, "I'm grateful to the village for taking me in. It has become my home just as much, and the people within have become my family as well." she looked back down with a pause, "It's just..."

"You can't help missing them." Sasuke finished, remembering that feeling when he left the village years ago to go with that snake. "I understand."

Sakura lowered her head, "The difference, however, is that you knew how to come back home. But for me, I don't even have a map." she said, clenching her fists on her knees to keep her emotions inside and not show them to her former teammate.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say that could help her.

"Don't be. I use this week to remember where I came from and to celebrate what I've accomplished this year in the village. The good out of the bad, you know?" Sakura said, raising her head with a small smile as she looked up at Sasuke who smirked in return.

"Good. Then we should celebrate, just you and me." Sasuke suggested, surprising Sakura, "Huh?"

Sasuke explained, "You said that this also marks the day you came to the village, we can go somewhere quiet and have your celebration there." he said, smirking when he caught the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Are you crazy, I don't want anyone else to know about this." Sakura protested, not exactly comfortable with the idea of spending her private anniversary with someone from her team.

"It'll be just you and me. I promise." Sasuke said assuredly and hopefully, "This is important to you, and you should not go through this alone." he grasped the hand that was on her knee and squeezed, her blush increasing, "I know we do a lot of things as a team, but this week, can we spend time together as two normal people?" he asked, this being the closest to asking someone out for the first time.

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes and saw sincerity and...something else that she's unable to recognize from her teammate. With a resigned sigh, "What did you have in mind?" she said, looking down with a blush, her hand still in his.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll let you know in the morning." was all he said before kissing her on the cheek suddenly. Sakura looked up, really surprised at his action as he gave her one final smirk before standing up and vanishing, leaving Sakura in a daze on her porch.

Touching her cheek, she could feel the tingling sensation Sasuke left behind when he kissed her. "Sasuke." the name rolled off her tongue as butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of her teammate.

"What did I get myself into?" she said, blushing when she realized that she and Sasuke will be spending time together...alone.

* * *

Fingers traced the edges of the picture frame with care as the man holding it stared at the image of child with pink hair and sparkling green eyes as she smiled brightly at the camera.

Grey eyes shone with tears, having memorized the picture many times. His snow white hair falling around his shoulder as he took in raspy breaths to fill his agonizing lungs. Yet the painful breathing was nothing compared to the heartache he felt as he stared at the child smiling back at him in the photo.

He wants to see her again, to hold her, to know that she was alive and to let her know that he has missed her more than anything. Yet he couldn't, he's still unable to find her, even after all the commitment he put into searching for her.

Shaky fingers reached up to trace the picture, "Sakura...my Sakura...I miss you." his voice cracked as he spoke to the child that was not there.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, my mind has been switching channels constantly. Hard to keep my attention on one thing. I hope you liked this, gives you ideas on what happened._**


	3. Chapter 3

As Sasuke got home, he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. ' _Alright, I just asked her out, and I have NO IDEA where I'm taking her for her week off. IDIOT!'_ he cursed himself for not thinking ahead in his plan to finally have her to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled in an attempt to stay calm and think this through, ' _It's alright Sasuke, you can do this. This is only a minor setback, you can figure this out.'_ he thought to himself as he approached the main house.

Sliding the door open, he entered the house before closing the door behind him. Walking inside the house, he saw that the lights in the living room are still on. Curious on why someone is still up this late aside himself, he made his way to said living room. Now he wish he didn't.

Sitting on the living room couch was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, and Itachi and Shisui in their chairs, obviously waiting for Sasuke to come home. Feeling his eye twitch, he said, "I should not have come home tonight."

"So," Mikoto began, an excited smile on her face, "how did it go?" she asked, wanting to know how Sasuke did in getting Sakura to date him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother and cousin, "You told her?" he restrained his growl out of respect for his Mother.

Itachi smirked while Shisui smiled innocently and said, "She was gonna find out eventually, so why not?"

Mikoto ignored her nephew as she leaned forward, "Well, did you ask her?" she asked again, wanting to know her son's progress with the cherry blossom.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that she won't let him off the hook unless he told her, "I did, and she said 'yes.'" he said, closing his eyes, wincing when she squealed in delight, "Finally, I'm getting a daughter-in-law."

"I only asked her on a date Mom, I didn't propose to her yet." Sasuke said, watching as his Mother pouted at his answer.

Shisui grinned, proud of his cousin, "But it's one step closer to having her as your wife. But seriously, where are you going on your date?" he asked, watching as Sasuke fidgeted slightly, but was able to see it.

Shisui frowned slightly, "You don't know, do you?" Sasuke's silence was his answer. "Wow, you really are pathetic." Shisui said, earning a smack on the head by his aunt.

"Look, it was heat of the moment, and I promised her that we would spend her annual week off somewhere where it's just the two of us." Sasuke said, red tinting his cheeks out of embarrassment for his lack of planning ahead in this kind of situation.

"Wow, you just asked her out and already you're screwing it up. So sad." Shisui said, leaning back as he rubbed the sore spot on his head..

Sasuke growled at his cousin, "Like you haven't screwed up your dates."

Mikoto interjected before it could escalate into a fight, "Sasuke, you need to figure out where you're going to take Sakura, this is your first date and the first step towards a real relationship." she evenly said, watching Sasuke with ever gentle eyes.

"It's his first date at all. I was beginning to wonder." Itachi added, under his breath as Sasuke turned to his older brother, "Wonder what?"

"Oh, nothing, little brother." Itachi said with an Uchiha smirk.

"Seriously Sasuke, what place do you have in mind for your unrequited love?" Shisui asked, curious to know where Sasuke plans to take the Hidden Leaf's top medic.

Sasuke answered, "I told her that it would be outside the village to mark her tenth year anniversary since she moved here."

Mikoto's eyes widened as an idea came to her, "Wait right here." she said, getting up from the couch to get something from the master bedroom. After two minutes, she came back with a small box in her hands, "Sit." she instructed as Sasuke sat down between her and Itachi.

Mikoto opened the box as her two sons and nephew peeked inside to see many trinkets and momentos before she pulled out a postcard and showed it to them, "Sutā Gyōshi Resort." she announced proudly with a smile on her face, "Your Father and I spent time here for our honeymoon, the nights we spent there were all about gazing at the stars together in each others arms." Mikoto sighed, looking down at the postcard, "It was absolutely romantic."

Sasuke leaned toward Itachi, their eyes not leaving their Mother, "Is she talking about the same man she's been married to for twenty-five years?" Sasuke whispered, finding it hard to picture their Father as the romantic type given his personality.

"You'd be surprised, little brother. I've lived with him longer and have seen rare tender moments between them." Itachi whispered back, having witnessed their parents get lovey in their own way.

"Pfft," Shisui sputtered, "Uncle 'Gaku, romantic and tender." he laughed, "Sorry Auntie, no disrespect to you, but I can't imagine the old stiff being that kind of man."

"Who's an old stiff?" a voice from behind Shisui startled their cousin out of their seat and into the coffee table.

Fugaku watched Shisui with his usual scowl, his arms crossed as he regarded his nephew, "I see your sensory skills have diminished, Shisui."

Shisui rubbed his sore head as he got up from the coffee table, "Hi there Lord Fugaku." he greeted the current Head of the Clan sheepishly.

Fugaku eyed his nephew like a hawk before his eyes caught the postcard in his wife's hand and asked, "What's going on?"

Mikoto smiled, "Just giving Sasuke an idea on where he can take Sakura for her tenth anniversary of when she first came to the village." she answered, causing Fugaku's eyes to widen before turning to his younger son in surprise, "You're finally gonna take Haruno-san out on a date?" Sasuke nodded, though hesitant since it was rare of his Father to take this kind of interest where relationships were concerned.

Fugaku smirked, "It's about time." he praised before going around the couch to sit in between Mikoto and Shisui. "I was hoping this would happen eventually. Now that everything has become more peaceful, you can use this time to your advantage." Fugaku said to Sasuke, "Since you and your brother are now of age, it's important for you to find yourselves strong honest wives that can support and put up with you. The elders have been pushing the idea of Haruno-san becoming part of the clan for her impeccable chakra control for some time now. Despite her not belonging to any clan, her remarkable abilities makes her stand out as a prospective wife." He crossed his arms, "Though personally I want her part of the clan because she can keep you from getting killed. Not that I doubt your skills son, but your best friend's antics makes me worried for your future sometimes." he said, trying to be humorous, which worked as Mikoto stifled a giggle while Itachi and Shisui turned their heads to hide their smirks.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at how his Father, _his Father_ , is trying to be supportive of his love for Sakura. Which is even more surprising because he was fully expecting Fugaku to have picked a bride for Sasuke without his consent. "So you approve?" he asked, his eyes not leaving his Father for a second.

"Of course I approve. Why do you sound so surprised? On second thought, don't answer that." Fugaku said with narrow eyes before his attention went to the postcard in Mikoto's hand. "That resort has a lot of good memories in it. Taking Sakura there will get the ball rolling for you, don't waste it."

Sasuke gave his Father an Uchiha look, "Out of curiosity why is this so important to you?" he felt the need to ask.

"I'm not getting any younger so I want both of you to settle and pop out grandchildren before I die." Fugaku said, glaring at both his sons as Shisui turned away, failing to stifle a chuckle at his Uncle's words.

Sasuke was silent as he stared at his father incredulously before nodding and standing up, "Goodnight everyone." he said before leaving for his room, exhausted from the day he's had.

The rest of the family watched him leave the room before the Father turned to Itachi, "And you-"

"Already working on it with Izumi." Itachi cut him off, having had a girl in mind with his childhood friend.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she remembered Sasuke's actions earlier. The hand touching and that unexpected kiss on the cheek left her bewildered.

' _Why would Sasuke do that?'_ Sakura thought to herself for the hundredth time before she turned her head to the bedside table that held two important pictures in her life, the Team 7 photo, and one with her and her Father.

She stared at the Team 7 photo for a long time, " _We were only children when we first met, and we didn't really care about each other."_ she smiled faintly at the memory, remembering how she absolutely despised him at first glance for his arrogance and self-centeredness. They competed against each other throughout the academy days, in the end, he was second to her. It wasn't until after they became a team did they learn to work together and form a friendship.

' _That kiss though…'_ She let that thought hang, unable to get it or the warm tingling feeling she felt when he did that. She blushed red in embarrassment as she remembered what she felt at that kind of contact. ' _Sasuke, you idiot!'_ she cursed her teammate from within her mind.

Her mind wandered to the rest of her teammates along with all her friends and how they have just entered relationships, Ino was with Sai, Naruto with Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari and many others. Thinking about them caused something to click inside Sakura, ' _Could it be...he might want…?'_ she didn't finish that thought as she pulled the blankets over her head, ' _There's no way that'll happen, we're just friends. You hear me, JUST FRIENDS!'_ she internally screamed at herself, refusing to believe that Sasuke of all people would want a relationship with her.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes stared at the white tower in the distance that was at the center of the world.

"It is just as she described, Lord Third." A man with blonde hair said as his blue eyes stared at the golden tiled roofs and white wall that made up the maze.

The old man nodded, "Yes, and she has sent many of our own to this place so they can continue fighting."

"To think that such a beautiful place exists." another man with long hair and tanned skin said, appraising the structure, imagining endless possibilities that could happen.

"We must be careful, brother. They will not receive us with grace, they are at a higher level than us, so we must be cautious." the one with white hair said, crossing his arms as his red eyes stared at the building with an unreadable expression.

The old man nodded as his hand traveled to his chest, feeling the scroll hiding in his breast pocket, "We better get going then. Because they've waited long enough." he said as they walked down the hill towards the center of the afterlife.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone, I'm sorry, I'm a little shit for keeping you guys waiting for over a year with my absence. I was lacking inspiration for a long time and I didn't know how else to proceed until now. I know some characters are a little OOC, but I couldn't help myself. Until then, leave me a**_ _ **review and give me positive feedback.**_

 _ **Question: Can you guys guess who the four men were at the end?**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
